It is known to provide illuminated displays to indicate the score and other outcomes of athletic results and/or the outcome of games such as football, basketball and the like. Typically such scoreboards in the past have comprised a large number of incandescent filament lamps ranged in patterns with selective switching to allow different numbers to be displayed by appropriate illumination of numbers of the lamps.
Such displays require considerable electrical power to provide the current for operating the electric lamps and the problem of local heating within such display units has been considerable.
In addition the reliability of incandescent lamps has tended to mean that such display units have not proved entirely reliable in practice and as bulbs have failed to gaps have been left in the display so that the numerals or other indicia in the display have appeared incomplete.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved display which does not suffer from these disadvantages and which allows for replacement in the event of lamp failure.